


Civil Discussion [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: “Sara,” Ryan says, very seriously. “You can have sex anywhere, if you’re determined enough.”





	Civil Discussion [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Civil Discussion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002614) by [ricky_goldsworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricky_goldsworth/pseuds/ricky_goldsworth). 



> Runs 11:37. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

**MP3 [5.24MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Civil%20Discussion.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [5.73MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Civil%20Discussion.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, so I made you all threesome porn!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE


End file.
